A New Hope for the Whole F’n Show
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [UPDATED! CHAPTER 2]Rob Van Dam gets bored and decides to hangout online, little does he realize that he’s about to make a new friend that is a true blue friend. AU, RobOC...
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: I know that it has been a long time since I had tried to write anything, but I haven't lost my spirit to write I've just had a lot of stuff that got in the way… So anyway here we go.  
**Rating: **PG-13, AU and Angst too  
**Summary: **Rob Van Dam gets bored and decides to hangout online, little does he realize that he's about to make a new friend that is a true blue friend.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this but a few original characters and me...

****

A New Hope for the Whole F'n Show  
By Crys Skywalker

Another day and another alliance had broken in front of Rob Van Dam. Again in the middle of all this, Rob ends up losing another friend. He lost his wife about a year ago and things hadn't been the same. He lost all of his confidence when his one and only left the mortal world. Even the Zen that he practiced all those years didn't seem to comfort him as much as it should.

He jokingly by Jericho picked up the games of Duel Monsters and Magic the Gathering, hoping that it might take a bit of the pain away. He loved games and he was meeting new people all the time playing these card games. But he still couldn't find someone that he could trust and confide in.

Boredom started to set in and he began to shuffle his Duel Monsters deck. Rob looking around, realizing the roommate that got him into these games wasn't around. Sullenly he went to the computer. It was Jericho's laptop, but frequently Rob had been online looking for someone to chat with. Tonight was no different. Hopping onto a Yahoo account that no one knew about, he quickly looked to see if there was anyone on of one of the Yu-gi-oh sites. Sure enough there was and he IM that person…

**__**

Zenhappy: Hi I notice you were on late at night… do you Duel?

He hoped for a reply. He hadn't had the best of luck online.

**__**

LadyKaiba: _Well hello there. Yeah I have a deck. You want something to pacify the time huh?_

****

Zenhappy: _Yeah you mind…?_

****

LadyKaiba: Sure, But I'll warn ya, I'm good. :D

****

Zenhappy: I look forward to a challenge.

****

LadyKaiba: Then let's duel…

****

Zenhappy: You make it sound like I'm battling Yugi Moto…

****

LadyKaiba: More like Kaiba my dear, a female version of him. I'm going to start off. With the six cards I have I'll set one monster in defense face down and set a card. So tell me a little about yourself?

****

Zenhappy: Already on the Defense huh?

****

Lady Kaiba: Now, now the best defense is the best offense.

****

Zenhappy: Okay I'm not here to argue… Okay I'm going to play Graceful Charity, a response?

****

LadyKaiba: Yes I activate Dust Tornado. You will still have to discard two cards though.

****

Zenhappy: Dang, well that backfired. I discard the two and set two.

****

Lady Kaiba: Okay I draw…

****

Zenhappy: I Activate Ojama Trio x2.

****

LadyKaiba: Darn…I'll end my turn.

****

Zenhappy: You wanted to know more about me? Well I'm a guy that travels a lot. Job requires it. I get home once a week and I just lost my wife.

****

LadyKaiba: Ouch… Not good. That's not cool. It sounds to me that you aren't taking to well to you're job.

****

Zenhappy: Well I can't really complain…

Rob sat there looking at the screen wondering about this woman that he was dueling. She sounded that she was quite intelligent, but was he safe in trusting her. Right now he felt to play it by ear and see how she takes to the information.

**__**

Zenhappy: With me working for the WWE it really isn't that bad.

****

LadyKaiba: WWE??? Is this Rob Van Dam? I heard that he was into Duel Monsters and Magic. Please don't be toying with me.

****

Zenhappy: And if it I'm really Rob Van Dam?

****

LadyKaiba: I would say that you'd be pulling my leg, but I can't say if it is you or not. If it is, I'm really glad. Mainly I always wanted to meet you and I'm glad to be dueling with you… Wait where are you?

****

Zenhappy: Albuquerque, New Mexico.

****

LadyKaiba: Tell me something that is knowledge that only the Real RVD and his fans would know… And I mean the hardcore fans would know.

****

Zenhappy: Well I guess it can't hurt, I left ECW because I thought the WWE was going to be a better career opportunity then what it really was.

****

LadyKaiba: It is really you… how odd that I got the chance to do this. Can I meet you somewhere? I duel better in person. I won't tell anyone.

****

Zenhappy: you live here?

****

LadyKaiba: Yes silly. Read my profile. Oh, never mind…

****

Zenhappy: Yeah I guess… Um I'm over by the malls.

****

LadyKaiba: Sheraton or Marriott?

****

Zenhappy: Marriott.. I guess you really do live here.

****

LadyKaiba: I'll meet you in fifteen minutes at the Winrock mall in the food court. I'm going to wear my RVD shirt so you can find me.

****

Zenhappy: Okay I'll see you there.

Rob got offline as Jericho walked in. Jericho looked at Rob curious by his reaction.

"Where are you heading off to?" Jericho asked.

"I'm meeting with someone at the mall. I met her on the net." Rob spoke frankly. Jericho gritted his teeth. He knew that Vince would be pissed if any of the wrestlers decided to make appearances other than at a fast food joint or the stadium that they wrestled at.

"Rob be careful…" Jericho warnings left on deaf ears as Rob left out the door.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: I realize that I used Duel Monsters in this and I'm sorry if I offended any of you because of it, but I honestly love the game and I really don't care if others don't. Anyway R&R, If you want to read more let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: I'm glad to notice that I had received a few reviews on the last chapter. Thank you all for those reviews, and for all those that read this and don't review thank you for at least reading. I really do appreciate it.  
**Rating**: PG-13 (mainly swearing and light sexual references)

----------------------

****

A New Hope for the Whole F'n Show

Part 2

Rob panicked a bit as he looked at his clock. He had been sitting there for ten minutes and still the one called LadyKaiba showed no signs of being there. He was glad that the mall was practically vacant for a mall. There were a few walking the mall and a few more shopping, but over all the weren't a lot of people and not as much of the age group that would notice who he really was.

He got up a bit stretching his sore limbs. Walking causally as he could, he went to Sabbro to grab a bite to eat. Sitting and waiting was normally RVD's strong point, but tonight for him it was going to be a tad hard. He was nervous to meet this person. He didn't know for sure that the person was female or not. It confused him worse the fact the he already trusted the person without really knowing who they were.

A very young looking female walked through the line of door. Her blonde hair was striking even from a faraway distance. She causally looked around, looking for someone. Rob finally noticed that she was wearing an RVD tee shirt. Rob perked up a bit, then sank down. _She's way too young. She has to be at least 16, right. _He thought in dismay. _I really need to get laid. Just listen to me, I'm so concerned about how she looks and the fact that she's a hell of a lot younger than I am. I didn't want her for a one-night fling… Okay maybe I was hoping. _Rob was becoming increasingly disturbed by his current thoughts. He hadn't realized that there was someone sitting across from him, until he looked up.

"I don't know what was more disturbing… You looking like that or the fact that you are really RVD…" She spoke lightly, almost sarcastic. His look quickly changes to total confusion.

"LadyKaiba?" he asked cautiously.

"In the flesh. I hope you know I look a lot younger than what I really am." She laughed, as Rob looked relived with that comment. "Let me guess you thought I was 15?"

"Actually 16, but yeah." Rob stuttered. She laughed harder.

"Figures… I'm 24, but take that as you see it." She spoke. Rob's jaw almost hit the table in shock. "By the way, the name's Crys." She smiled bright. Rob almost fell face first for the impressive smile she gave off.

"Hi Crys… I'm Rob." He finally spoke. She looked up and noticed the small line that was there was gone from Lotaburger.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to eat, so I'm going to get me some grub. I'd offer some to you, but it looks to me you already got some." Crys smiled.

"I didn't know if you were coming." Rob blushed.

"Neither did I… I have to take the bus everywhere in this town and I almost missed the last bus." Crys spoke.

"How are you going to get back?"

"Shit… I forgot about that… Oops." Crys put her hand behind her head a forgetful gesture.

"Don't worry I'll just to talk to Jericho. I think he can give you a ride home." Rob kept a sharp eye on her to find out her reaction. She just scoffed it off.

"If he wants me to pay for gas I can, but it's no biggie deal. I can walk home too." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't do that… You need a ride you can get one. It's just that there are only a few that has vehicles. Jericho and Hunter have cars, but really don't know who else." Rob looked down.

"Rough crowd I take it?"

"Jericho is the only one who can put up with me so far…"

"Losing her took a lot out of you huh? Hey it's all right. Hunter is an ass anyway! He probably told you that just to get you riled up."

"You know, you're the only one who said that. Everybody I've said anything like that says I'm selfish and jealous of that pompous ass."

Crys started laughing. Rob glared at her. She stopped abruptly.

"Sorry Rob, it's just I always call him that on one of the forums I hang out all the time…" She snorted trying to hold back her laughter. Rob startle out of his thoughts, _no way it can't be her… Can it?_

"Crys Skywalker… Is that you log on name?"

"Umm… Yeah… You're not mad are you?" Crys stuttered out. Being found out was not all ways a good thing with her.

"No. Why would I. I really enjoy reading what you have to say although you do have a few things wrong at times." Rob smiled. Boy was he glad that he finally found her.

"Oh… no biggie. Well let me get something to eat and then we'll duel. Sound good?"

"Yeah that would be awesome." Rob was happy. In fact he was finding out that he like her a lot more and that she didn't act like a fan. _This could be the friendship I've been looking for… _He though as he watched her get in line.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Next will be a duel of wits… LOL! R&R please.


End file.
